


Sandwitch

by TheDevilsLovingBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Double Penetration, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsLovingBitch/pseuds/TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: She wouldn't lie. The idea was appealing. Her and two powerful wizards. What sane witch would pass up the chance to be the filling in that sandwich? But when one of those wizards is her husband and the other his oldest and closest friend she's a little apprehensive... okay maybe a lot. Severus Snape x Kagome Higurashi x Lucius Malfoy. Sexual themes, oral, threesome. Rated M.





	Sandwitch

**TIME:**  2003

Watching the last 3rd year students scramble from the classroom as if the devil himself was on their tails, she could only shake her head at their obvious distress. This would not do. He'd been told about his teaching style. Stubborn git.

"Professor Snape," the wizard straightened at her entrance, "must you terrorize the students so?"

"Must you interrupt me so?" The baritone lowered, velvet over steel; oh, he was mad.

She couldn't hide the amusement from her voice, "yes."

With a mutter that sounded suspiciously like foolish Ravenclaws, the wizard went back to scribbling at the papers sprawled across his desk. Git. Why she tolerated the Slytherian. It couldn't be his stellar personality; to think some thought nearly dying would make him lose his sharp tongue and dry sense of humour.

Shaking her head she began to clean some of the clutter. Magic maybe faster and more effective but some potions reacted poorly to magic and gods only knew what sort of concoctions some of his students had made. He was an exceptional Potions Master but even he could not compensate for all of his dunderhead students.

At the thought she glanced at the dark wizard. He had filled out over the years, adding to the weight lost as Headmaster. He was still pale but no longer deathly so or chalky. While baby fine hair, once greasy from stress and a life constantly disturbed by orders, now had a fly-away tendency if not tied back.

He looked healthy for once. Healthier than when he'd been a student. And though he could be talked into teaching classes, or filling in for the imbecile Minerva had hired as he'd put it this morning, it was obvious that quitting as a Hogwarts professor to open his own Apothecary was good for him.

Even if, with his head propped in his right palm, he looked as if he was about to go to sleep. Except, that is, for the sharp intelligence in the charcoal grey eyes, so dark they were often confused as black, that met hers. "You're looking better. The  _inciens_  potion helped?"

A mix of peppermint, rosemary, lemon, ginger, and a few other ingredients  _inciens languorem_  was a potion any 2nd year could make. If included in the curriculum, that is. But then even simple potions had restrictions.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hmm, good".

With that a long-fingered hand picked up the quill and he started writing again. And though the words were almost dismissive at his tone Kagome Higurashi, once guardian of the Shikon no Tama and once Hogwarts Professor, crossed the classroom.

"Severus?" When there was no answer she brushed pieces of hair that'd come loose of his ponytail behind one ear, waiting until dark eyes lifted.

By no means a powerful legilimens, she relied far more on his willingness to supply an answer than her ability to find one. She didn't have to wait long. The thoughts that touched her mind were fleetingly quick but still conveyed what was bothering him.

She glanced down. What? A stylish dress robe whose western tight to the body cut contrasted the long draping sleeves typical of pien-fu the emerald green outfit, decorated with golden spirals, was Madam Malkin's newest find. It was all the rage in Diagon Alley.

And was the source of his unease. No that wasn't quite it. How their host for tonight's dinner would view her in such was what agitated him. "Should we cancel?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's nothing."

Severus Snape was many things. Letting 'nothing' bother him when he had served as a spy for not one but two masters, dangerous and deranged in their own ways, for nearly two decades was not something one could say about the Slytherin. His calm-under-fire persona had kept him alive where many people would have died.

She considered him, "Severus..."

* * *

***Sexual Scene (Oral)***

Shifting her weight as she knelt between his spread legs she nuzzled his thigh. A sharp intake of breathe was her answer, his cock bobbing in a voiceless demand that her attention be elsewhere. Lips quirking she kissed the warm skin before turning her attention to where it should be.

"Minx," it came out half growled, half purred as her fingers wrapped themselves around the steel rod.

She could just wrap her hand around him he was that well hung, neither too long and thin or too fat and short but a mouthwatering thick and impressive length. Briefly she wondered if it'd be easier to simply let him. No. It was certainly appealing but the dull ache between her thighs reminded her of last night.

Instead she flattened her tongue against the underside and took a long swipe, from the base to the head of his heavy shaft. His unique flavour, something rich and earthy like cinnamon bark and cloves or truffles and anise, teased her taste buds. Delicious. She wanted more.

Grinning slightly, remembering how hard it had been to introduce him to the idea of oral for trust was not something he gave easily, she settled to bathing his shaft. Sucking and licking the heated velvet-soft skin from base to head. Using his nearly inaudible growls to gauge when to gently use her teeth or soothe with her tongue.

As her tongue laved the sensitive slit, tasting the salty tang of his pre, a low rumbling groan, as delicious to the ears as chocolate would be to the tongue, came from somewhere in his chest. It was only when she was satisfied she'd teased long enough that she parted her lips around the swollen head of his cock.

Down she went. Her lips tight around his cock, her tongue against the warm underside, she drew back watching the length slide from between her lips. Just till the tip was nearly free before going back down till he hit the back of her throat.

She couldn't take him all, she doubted if any could comfortably, and instead her right hand stroked counter. Sliding from her lips down to the base. Her fingernails scrapped lightly at the warm skin. Never enough to cause pain but enough to cause a sting, his past flavouring his sexual appetite.

As her head bobbed over him she reached down with her free hand until she found his sac. His balls were swollen and heavy beneath her fingertips as she caressed the most delicate part of him. He might be willing to let her suck him but there was no way in hell she was getting her mouth near his nuts.

"Merlin's beard, do  _that_  again."

Humming again her reward was a choked off groan as his head dropped against the back of his chair. Eyelids fluttered but she knew he wasn't seeing the ceiling tiles above. One hand gripped the arm rest, knuckles on the verge of turning white. The other wound fingers into her hair as he gave a small almost tentative thrust.

Drawing back she kissed the head before parting her lips around him again. He thrust gently, not enough to turn her off but enough to let her know what he wanted, and she grinned slightly. He'd get what he wanted. What she wanted.

So when he tugged gently she let him pull her closer, concentrating on relaxing as his cock slide off the roof of her mouth and down her throat. An inch and then another. Slow, careful, she took a deep breathe through her nose and reminded herself that he had never choked her on his cock. That was just a bad memory from her youth.

Finally a third inch slid down her throat, she could take no more. And despite the hand in her hair he didn't press her further onto his cock. Not even when she withdrew and took him again, the reflective swallow as he started sliding down tightening her throat around him and pulling a nearly feral growl from the Dark Wizard.

And as she drew back a second time, releasing his cock with a strong sucking pop, his head lifted back up. With his pupils blown wide, the actual near-black grey barely a ring of color, his gaze was unfocused. Heat filled her belly. She had decided, long ago, that breaking his tightly wound control was addictive.

 _That's it my love,_  azure eyes never left his hooded gaze as she closed her mouth around him, _come apart for me._

His hand tightened in her hair almost harshly in response, the only warning she got before Severus exploded. Hot, slightly salty with a tang of something almost pineapple like sweet, he filled her mouth in thick heavy spurts that she swallowed down greedily.

She licked him clean before he finished softening, tucking him back into black dress pants. Climbing back to her feet she slid across his lap again, pressing her mouth against his and letting him taste himself as a low hum of pleased contentment escaped the wizard.

Fingers stroking through dark hair, feeling him relax beneath her caress, she pulled back. "Come, we'll be late."

As she made to get up a large hand gripped her wrist and she paused, turning. Dark eyes held hers as his voice, as low and as rich as it normally was, trickled through her mind.  _If you are uncomfortable at any moment tonight_ _tell me._

"Of course." He leaned into her touch as she stroked one angular cheek. Down and across the strong jawline, thumb brushing over a pouty bottom lip. "Come. If we're late you'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Tidbit**

"Severus is coming, yes?"

"I've  _come_ , thank you _._ " The empathize on 'come' from the man stepping through the Floo-connected fireplace caused heat to flood her cheeks at the far from subtle reminder she'd had his cock in her mouth and his cum down her throat just fifteen minutes ago.

An elegant eyebrow rose above silver-grey eyes as the blonde considered her flush, "what is it Muggles say, the early bird gets the  _worm_?"

She scowled, "Lucius, shut up."

"Severus see how your wife speaks to me, no respect."

"She can speak to you any damn way she wants, you poncy bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> A "setting the stage" intro.


End file.
